Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of online application stores for making applications (e.g., both first party and third-party applications) available to, for instance, mobile devices and/or other user devices. As more advertisement capable applications are being developed by third parties and downloaded to user mobile phones via online stores, more advertisements are served there through these applications. Although advertising traffic (e.g., clicks/views rates) is relatively easy to measure, they are susceptible to unscrupulous manipulation. It is noted that some of these applications can engage in fake reporting of advertising traffic to obtain financial gains. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to detect such fraud.